1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a method of making the same which use a low temperature annealing process to activate a semiconductor layer, and a hydrogen plasma treatment process to hydrogenate the semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To meet the requirement for display panel e.g. high resolution, high aperture ratio, etc, low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) transistor with high electric mobility has been applied to display panel. Additionally, a flexible display panel has been developed in order to fulfill the requirements for compact size and portability of consumer electronic products. The glass substrate must be replaced with the flexible plastic substrate to reach the demand for the flexible display. However, the flexible plastic substrate is not resistant to high temperature so that the process temperature is limited, which will affect the element characteristic of the thin film transistor, such as electric mobility. At present, the problem of the flexible display development need to be solved is to enhance the element characteristic without deteriorating the flexible substrate.